Avada Kedavra My Life
by PotterIsMyPatronus
Summary: "Malfoy was looking very… out of it lately. Seeing as he was always completely mental, that's saying something. He bumped into walls a lot, and didn't speak as much, and when he did speak it was utter rubbish. He also looked at Harry a lot. That was the scary part." Ron's P.O.V. Written for a forgotten serenade's One Word Prompt Competition. 8th Year, no smut.


**A/N: Written for a forgotten serenade's One Word Prompt Competition. Tried not to make it OOC. 8th Year, no smut. No bad language because I don't like swearing P:**

**Favourite and Review please!**

**-PotterIsMyPatronus.**

* * *

Malfoy was looking very… out of it lately. Seeing as he was always completely mental, that's saying something. He bumped into walls a lot, and didn't speak as much, and when he did speak it was utter rubbish. His skin was always blushing and his eyes were always cloudy. The way he walked suggested he didn't feel like his feet were touching the ground at all.

He also looked at Harry a lot. That was the scary part.

"Ronald," said Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder so that her bushy brown hair tickled his neck, "I'm sure it's nothing. Since when haven't they been constantly glaring at one another?"

Ron stared down at his girlfriend, still sceptical. "I…" He took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

"As always."

"I'm definitely over-thinking it, aren't I?"

Hermione nodded. "Now, can you please concentrate?" she asked, holding up the Advanced Potions book. "We've been going over this potion for an hour and you still don't get it."

Although he was doing an excellent impression of actually reading the book, Ron was still quite worried about his best friend and vowed to himself he was going to reach the bottom of this.

Malfoy was walking up and down the corridor again, that dreamy look lingering in his eyes. Now, if it'd been the Room of Requirement corridor, Ron wouldn't have been as worried, but it was just a random corridor, and Malfoy was pacing up and down it with a creepy little smile on his face, and that was downright scary.

Harry looked up at Ron with a raised eyebrow. It seemed he wanted to speak, but he couldn't. Ron knew the feeling. He didn't think he could be able to form words now if his life depended on it. There was something wrong about Malfoy. Something _really_ wrong.

"Herry, Hallo!" Malfoy shrieked, beaming at Harry.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Is he trying to say 'Hello Harry'?" he whispered.

Harry nodded his head, terrified.

"Would you like to join my tea party? I would invite the weasel but an owl's so much more fun!" Malfoy giggled, pulling a teacup out of his bag. A _teacup_!

If Ron's eyes widened any more, his eyeballs would pop out.

"Get it, Harry, get it? An owl? Because you wear glasses!" Malfoy spilled some tea down his robes, which, Ron only noticed then, were covered with red and green glitter glue.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, darling?" said Malfoy in a sing-song voice, swinging his arms around.

"Get help."

Then, without words, plans or organization, Harry and Ron legged it simultaneously, leaving a heartbroken Malfoy with an empty teacup behind.

Thank Merlin, Malfoy didn't bother them for the next few days, so Ron was beginning to loosen up and put the happenings of that eventful Monday to the back of his mind and concentrate on at least starting the Charms essay that had was due the next day. Hermione had refused to help him, being the little proud know-it-all she was, so he was curled up on his red four-poster bed in the dorms with his notes splayed over the bed sheet, occasionally falling off.

Ron was actually starting to get inspiration when there was a yell of outrage from the bathroom. It sounded a lot like Harry's voice, but _h__ell_ no, he was _not_ going to go in there and rescue what he assumed was a very naked Harry. They were best friends but _Merlin_, they weren't that close. They'd never be _that_ close!

"Malfoy, get the hell out of my bathroom _now_! You perverted freak!"

"Hut Barry…"

Ron slammed his book and glanced up at Harry, who had raced back into the room with a loose towel around his hips and a disturbed grimace on his face. _This meant war_.

The next day, Malfoy was staggering around the corridors, dark shadows under his eyes and his hands massaging his temples. After the week's events, it didn't seem so surprising, but he didn't seem as happy as before.

"Oi, Malfoy, get here!" Harry hollered.

Malfoy groaned and didn't move.

Harry marched up to Malfoy, leaving Ron and Hermione to hurry after him.

"What in the name of good Gryffindor was up with you yesterday? You can't just march in on a bloke taking a shower, and most definitely not me!" raged Harry.

Malfoy winced and blushed. "I walked in on you in the shower? Shame I can't remember that."

"What do you mean you can't remember it? What do you mean, it's a _shame_ you can't remember it?" Harry was freaking out, and when it got to this stage Ron and Hermione knew not to try and calm him down. He was insane.

"Just ignore that. Someone hexed me, okay? That's why I _might've_ been stalking you all week," admitted Malfoy.

"Some vengeance-seeking idiot hexed you into a trance that made you blunder around like a lunatic and flirt with me?" hissed Harry.

"He flirted with you?" asked Hermione.

"Frequently," Harry replied.

Malfoy flinched, and Hermione looked astonished and smug, though Ron couldn't put a finger on why. Girls confused him.

"I don't know who hexed me, okay?" yelled Draco, blushing tomato red.

Harry laughed coldly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Like I can believe that. Slytherins lie so much that I can identify it now. Tell the truth, Malfoy."

And then Malfoy was staring directly at the tip of a wand so that his eyes were crossed.

"Or do I have to cast the truth spell?"

"Harry," Hermione warned, but Harry wasn't messing around this time.

Draco gulped before gushing out, "Pansy and Blaise jinxed me with this spell they found in an old textbook. It's sort of like the truth spell but it makes me go into a trance and follow around everyone I have a deep relationship and/or desire for!"

Harry froze. There was a crowd gathering around them now – their voices had carried into the Great Hall, where the school was having breakfast.

"…Desire for?" Harry repeated quietly.

"Avada Kedavra my life," Draco groaned, whacking his head on the nearest wall.

Harry turned slowly and stared right into his eyes. "Could you come with me, please?"

Draco looked incredulous but he nodded and trailed after Harry down the corridor, right to the corner of the wall.

The last thing Ron saw was Harry shoving Malfoy against a wall, and felt sly knowing that Malfoy was getting what he deserved for stalking them for a week. Harry may not be as bright as Hermione, but he knew some good spells and there's was a legitimate reason besides being the Saviour for why people didn't mess with him. Yes, Ron felt very sly.

At least until he heard the Prefect tour.

"_And here you see the Princes of the two rival Houses, first years, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter…"_

"_THEY'RE KISSING! EW!"_

"_AVERT YOUR EYES, FIRST YEARS, LOOK AWAY!"_


End file.
